


Far Above the Moon

by gleamingandwholeanddeadly (something_safe), printersdeadly, printersdevils (tuesdaysgone)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam Raki - Freeform, Adam Raki/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Adam is an angel, Bev reprises her role as supportive friend, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bottom Adam, Bottom Nigel, Curtain Fic, Darko does the same, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) - Freeform, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Nigel attempts to be a curmudgeon and fails, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Spacedogs, They Flip!, Top Adam, Top Nigel, cw: Alcohol Mention, cw: cake, cw: food, cw: sex, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_safe/pseuds/gleamingandwholeanddeadly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/printersdeadly/pseuds/printersdeadly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/printersdevils
Summary: Adam Raki, literal rocket scientist, finds his biggest challenge of the day to be overcoming his boyfriend's secrecy regarding his birthday.A no-context timestamp of our fic,Kiss the Sky, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128
Collections: MonthlyRareMeat





	Far Above the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a little no-context timestamp of our fic, [Kiss the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575779), but you don't need to read that one necessarily - it's very freeform. Enjoy!

The sky is especially clear tonight, the scattered stars bright and winking amidst the crushed indigo expanse. Adam adjusts the spec on his telescope to get a better look, before making a few notes on his laptop where it's set up next to him. He left the balcony doors cracked, and he can hear cabinet doors opening and closing in the kitchen behind him; the sound of the tap running.

He's been staying with Nigel a lot recently, partly to get used to it and partly because having Nigel in his own space all the time feels a little daunting, and now the loft apartment in downtown LA really comes into its own: it has the most incredible view.

From behind him, the slight squeak of the hinge, and the soft sound of footsteps. Nigel sets two mugs of tea on the small table beside him and slumps into the other chair. "Darling, you said you'd only be an hour."

"I meant to tell you I’d be longer. The sky is so clear," Adam says distractedly.

"I know, sweetheart, but it's two in the morning."

"This is when the stars are out, Nigel."

"Yes, but it's also the best time to sleep."

"You should be sleeping," Adam tells him.

"I was, but then I woke up and..." a short pause, and Adam thinks Nigel sounds a little embarrassed when he finishes, "I was on my own and... I just wanted you to come and fucking be with me."

"I will come be with you then," Adam says.

“You will?”

“Of course. Just one more moment while I write this down.” He presses his eye back to the telescope.

Tirelessly patient, Nigel waits until he leans away before he speaks again. “What are you looking at?”

“The Milky Way. The Perseus arm. Do you want to look? There’s a constellation called Cassiopeia there, maybe you know the story.”

Obediently coming to press his eye to the scope, Nigel makes an affirmative noise. “I know it.”

“Apparently it’s one of the most romantic constellations,” Adam says, “though I personally think the Heart Nebula is a better example.”

“There’s a heart nebula?” Nigel leans back from the scope and winds his arms around Adam’s middle instead, watching him write out his last few notes.

“Yes, it’s really quite beautiful. It’s even pink and red. Let me show you.” He’s already digging out his phone, keying the phrase into the search engine on his phone and bringing up a photo. “There.”

“Wow.” Nigel takes the phone off him to examine the nebula more closely, whirling light particles and rosy arcs of stars like something from a dream. For a moment, his expression is simply assessing, and then he smiles. “Beautiful.”

“All of them are,” Adam hums, clipping the lens cap back onto his telescope. “Are we going to bed?”

Nigel's blonde brows quirk up. "You're... it won't ruin your research, will it?"

Adam reaches for the mug of tea. "No. I've made adequate measurements." He takes a sip, then starts to pack up his equipment. "Besides, I like it when you want to be with me."

"Only always."

"Unless you're in a bad mood." He puts the cap on his telescope and wheels it carefully inside.

"I still want to be with you then," Nigel grumbles. "I just know it's not fair to take my mood out on you."

"It's not a criticism," Adam clarifies, fetching his laptop and books inside too, holding the door for Nigel as he brings the tea.

Nigel watches as Adam stows his gear. "I know, darling. Come on, let's go to bed."

Adam follows contentedly. He can't help but notice Nigel's sleepwear now - nothing but a pair of shorts that Adam's work friend Bev would refer to as "skimpy". It's entirely welcome. Even if he has to turn off the lights as he follows him down the hall. The bedroom is lit by one small lamp, the sheets wrinkled.

The sight of Nigel sliding between the sheets always makes Adam feel calm and pleased. He pulls off his own t-shirt with a sigh. Nigel watching him pleases him too.

"Tired?" he asks, innocently.

Nigel runs his eyes over him thoughtfully. "Not so much right now."

Adam smiles. "Good. I'm not either." Nigel likes it when Adam initiates things. So Adam considers his options. After a moment, he goes to climb onto Nigel with a little grin. "I think you should help with that."

"How would you like me to?"

"You were the one to come retrieve me," Adam points out. "I assume you've had some thoughts.”

"Plenty, we have options."

"Tell me," Adam says imperiously from his perch.

"We can watch TV," Nigel muses, touching Adam's hips, "or read books, or... we could have sex."

"I think sex, don't you?" Adam replies.

"Hmmm, what sort of sex?"

Adam looks down at him, half-lidded eyes and rumpled hair. "I sense you've already had some thoughts about that too."

"What gave it away?"

Adam rocks his hips illustratively.

"That's all your fault," Nigel says with a chuckle.

"Is it?"

"Absolutely."

"I suppose I will accept the blame," Adam tells him.

"That's very big of you, darling."

"Thank you." Enjoying the sensation of Nigel's gentle grip, he grins wide, rocking with a little more purpose.

Nigel hisses quietly.

"Want to know what else is big?" he breathes, his answering grin considerably lewd even before he's spoken.

"My telescope. This building. New York City." Adam pauses and waits.

"What about _my_ telescope-" he's snickering already.

“Your telescope – Nigel! Are you being rude?”

“You fucking caught me, angel.”

"I knew you were going to do that," Adam looks down at him with a tiny smirk. "We've discussed innuendo about scientific equipment. I think you ought to fuck me, Nigel, since you're being so bad."

"Is it intended to be a punishment, beautiful-?"

"It is reparations," Adam corrects.

"Ah, reparations, is it? Fair enough. Kiss me."

Adam leans down and obeys. Nigel's warm hands smooth up his back, coaxing and soothing at once. He knows by now how firmly Adam likes to be touched, and he's always exactly right. He knows how he likes to be kissed, too. That's perfect. Nigel is so good at this.

"Nigel," Adam says breathlessly, arching.

"Mm, how patient can you be?"

"Very, but I don't want to be."

"Good. Get the lube, darling." When it's in his hands, he kisses Adam again slowly, voice shaping a soft order. "Ride my fingers first.”

Adam makes a winded noise of agreement. Nigel's voice makes his heart quicken, his words make his head spin. Adam never would have thought he'd liked the sensation if he'd seen it on paper, but he loves every touch from Nigel. He loves... well, everything about him.

Nigel slicks his fingers and holds Adam in place. Breaths coming faster, Adam arches to meet his seeking fingers as Nigel circles his opening.

"Okay?"

Adam gasps. "Ye-es -"

It's the best feeling, Nigel below him and around him and inside him. He rolls his hips down gently. Asking wordlessly. Nigel obliges with two slowly pressing fingers.

"Such a good boy, darling."

"I'm not-" Adam protests half-heartedly.

"You are."

"I'm not a kid."

"Thank fuck for that." Nigel grins.

"Nigel-" He only manages to make it sound slightly annoyed. Mostly he just rocks down farther. The twisting slip of his fingers sliding deeper soon distracts him. "Oh, Nigel.”

"That good, angel?"

"Yes, oh, it is -"

"Good. Look so fucking gorgeous, darling."

Adam just shakes his head. He doesn't know or care, just cares that Nigel thinks so. And that he doesn't stop. He never stops unless Adam says it's too much. Right now, it's nowhere near enough. He wriggles impatiently.

"Tell me."

"N-Nigel, more now."

"All right, easy love." He adds another in a tight, delicious press.

Adam gasps and rocks greedily. Half-minded, he reaches to touch Nigel in turn, rolling his palm over the shape of him through his shorts. Nigel smiles.

"All right, gorgeous?"

"Just want you," Adam tells him.

"You've got me." He reaches up to touch his cheek.

Adam rocks down faster, breaths stuttering a little, his cock heavy and skin sweetly singing with the tactile pleasure of having Nigel touch him and fuck him and hold him all at once.

"Ready for my cock?" Nigel whispers, thumb dipping in between Adam's lips.

The words yank a little, yearning plea out of Adam, and he nods.

"Slick me up and ride me then," Nigel says.

The first part is quick, breathless, both their hands fumbling and grasping, and then Adam moves, and Nigel shifts to sit up just enough to wrap his arms around Adam as he eases himself down onto his cock with a little cry. Nigel catches his lips to swallow it. One warm hand comes up to cup Adam's cheek, and Nigel's breath shakes out at that first staggered roll of their bodies drawn together.

"Fuck," he mutters.

Adam laughs softly, his own voice patchy with his pleasure. "You sound surprised."

"I'm always surprised by how much I missed this."

Adam catches his lip in his teeth. "Missed it-? We had sex yesterday-"

"I always miss it."

Adam shakes his head and closes his eyes to concentrate on the feeling: he assumes most of the time now that Nigel is being poetic. Nigel is surprisingly poetic, when he's not swearing. Gentle, too, and graceful. He's graceful now in fact, and so very beautiful. Adam can't look away; couldn't even if Nigel wasn't gripping him so close.

His hand twines into Adam's curls, tight and greedy. He keeps tugging at his waist with his other hand as Adam rides him fast and smooth. Adam gasps, feeling the electric tension crawl through his veins. He often feels overwhelmed, and this is like that - but it's containable, almost necessary. It makes him feel like he and Nigel have merged. He supposes they have. It feels like more than simply the physical.

"Nigel," Adam says softly, "I think miss you when we're not like this too."

Nigel makes an approving noise. He kisses Adam deeply. Adam keeps rocking down, muscles tight. Nigel feels so good, thick and hot and deep.

"Faster," he begs.

Then he stutters in annoyance when Nigel makes him move with a mutter of, "One second then, love."

He rolls Adam onto his side and presses up behind him, kissing his neck and wrapping one strong arm under his neck as, the other hand lifting Adam's thigh, he presses back inside. Adam whimpers at the new angle. He wanted faster, and he's getting it.

Like this, he feels surrounded. Surrounded and anchored and so close to Nigel, his hair brushing Adam's temple, his lips on his cheek. Tender and violent at once. And god, he feels incredible. He crushes Adam close and Adam only wants to be closer. He grasps at Nigel's hair and moans his name softly.

Nigel kisses over his face and neck. "Yes baby, that's it."

He sounds so caught up in it. His hands are tight, cherishing. He always makes Adam feel safe. And he makes him feel _good_ , too. So unimaginably good.

He tips to look up at him, holding onto his arm tightly and letting him take his weight. Nigel knows what he wants. He kisses him slowly. They move together in a well-practiced rhythm. The concentrated rock has Adam suddenly panting. He fumbles to wrap a hand around himself.

"Nigel- harder, please-"

He's desperate to come. And then nearly desperate not to, when Nigel grips him tighter and starts to fuck him with shocking speed, the pounding slap of their skin an undercurrent to Adam’s wild, vocal breaths.

Nigel pants in his ear. "That good, baby?"

"Perfect, Nigel," he whimpers, another moan slipping out on the end of the words when Nigel shifts his weight; snaps his hips. He's hitting the perfect spot deep inside him. " _Ah_ \- Nigel, I'm getting close-"

"Da," Nigel murmurs, lapsing briefly into Romanian.

Feeling his warmth banked against his back, his breath on his skin, Adam bridges back against him with a cry. He's jolted forward repeatedly into his own hand. He's so close it feels like it could fall on him at any second. He makes another helpless noise, Nigel's name sticking between his lips.

"Go on, baby." Nigel's voice sounds tight too. He jacks his hips faster as Adam chokes and tightens.

He spills over his hand, hot and messy. The noise that rushes out of him, startlingly loud, makes his cheeks darken with embarrassment, but Nigel just croons his name and keeps thrusting until Adam whines. He's breathing hard when he slips out of him, one hand slipping from Adam's waist to stroke himself. Adam can hear the wet sound of his palm, the hiss of his breath.

He holds steady for him, besotted by the way he still clutches at Adam's chest with his other hand, keeping him close. Nigel doesn't need much to come; it's only another handful of strokes before Adam feels him shudder. His release hits in a warm, wet spill against the insides of Adam's thighs, making him sigh. He'll want it cleaned up soon, but he always likes the first rush of it.

Behind him, Nigel slowly relaxes, holding onto him gently. He nuzzles the back of Adam's neck. "Okay, beautiful?"

Adam nods. "That was good, Nigel."

"Good. Fucking… good.” A little laugh at that, and then another soft kiss to his nape. “Let me go get you a cloth."

"Don't go yet?" Adam twists to kiss him.

"Whatever you want, gorgeous." He cups his jaw, and kisses him soundly, thumb stroking gently. "You can always have whatever you want."

"Not whatever I want. I mean, I want to go to the moon."

"Think I wouldn't send you if I could?"

"But you can't," Adam laughs softly.

"But I would."

"I know," Adam kisses him again softly, stroking his hair. It's so soft. Adam loves to do this. Slowly, carefully, he twists to be closer. Nigel's arms stay with him, a heavy comfortable band.

"Hello, beautiful," Nigel rumbles.

Adam presses their cheeks together. "Hi," he whispers.

"My gorgeous boy," Nigel rumbles back. It makes Adam beam helplessly.

"Maybe we could sleep in late in the morning and tomorrow night you could look at stars with me."

"Yeah, all right, gorgeous," Nigel murmurs.

"You want to?"

"Will you sit in my lap?" Nigel teases.

"I don't know if you'll find that comfortable for long, but if you want."

"I won't complain a bit." Nigel kisses him gently.

"Yes you will," Adam chuckles.

Nigel just laughs with him. "Perhaps, darling. Come on," he urges gently after a pause, "let's clean up."

Adam nods, and they wash and change the bottom sheet before climbing back into bed. Immediately Adam is folded into Nigel's arms again, as if he expects Adam to run back to the balcony. The thought makes him smile: he's too tired now. But it's the good kind of tired, that means no nightmares. With a happy hum, he settles into Nigel's arm and closes his eyes.

*

The next afternoon, Adam opens the door to a brisk knock - but not before checking the peephole, because Nigel worries - and lets Darko into the apartment.

"Darko, hi. Nigel is on the balcony if you want to go through."

"Sulking, is he?" Darko asks.

"No?" Adam frowns. "I don't think so, at least."

"Shocking," Darko says. "He's a terror on his birthday every other year."

A brief pause, and panic rises in Adam's chest. "Today is his birthday-?"

"He didn't tell you? Sounds about right, honestly."

Adam is stricken, eyes huge. "Darko-" he says, helplessly, mouth moving as he tries to find the next words.

"Don't get upset about it, Adam. He hates it, I know that's why he didn't mention it."

"But- but he did something for _my_ birthday-" He sounds feeble and panicky, he knows. He should have asked, and he knows he should have.

"Hey, hey-" Darko gentles. "He would have said if he'd wanted you to know, Adam-!"

"Well, now I know!"

"I know, but you didn't do anything wrong, he should have told you."

"He needs a card, and a cake, and a present -"

"Adam, he won't expect anything."

"I do. I do."

Darko is worried, Adam thinks, and he shushes him gently when Adam's voice gets louder. "Okay, okay- look, what if I take Nigel out and give you a chance to get something sorted-?"

Adam forces himself to stop, and consider, and answer. "Yes. Yes! That's fine. I need at least three hours, Darko, no less."

"Three - I, I mean, okay." Adam fixes him with a stern look. "Three," Darko repeats, more seriously. His accent makes it sound almost threatening.

Adam doesn't want to hear whatever argument they're about to have. He's sure it will be one, because that's what Darko and Nigel do. So he grabs his coat and opens the balcony door.

"Nigel, I'm going to the store for some things, and Darko is here."

"Oh - all right beautiful." He beckons, and Adam can't resist darting out for a kiss. Nigel smiles at him, ruffling his curls. "Not like you to go on an impromptu trip, gorgeous."

"I can do it if I need to," Adam tells him stiffly.

Nigel raises his eyebrows and nods, mollified. "I know. Want me to come-?"

"No, you should go with Darko, he came all the way over here to see you."

"He could come too."

"I want to go alone," Adam says, a bit wildly. He's terrible at lying. If he tries, Nigel is going to know. Now, he frowns faintly, and nods.

"Okay. You're all right?"

"Yes, Nigel, I am all right."

"Okay." Nigel still sounds a bit surprised as Adam pulls away and starts to gather his things. But Adam just gives Darko a meaningful glare and heads down the street towards Whole Foods.

In the store, he pulls out his cellphone and calls Harlan. "Help," he says immediately when he answers. "Tell me what to buy to make cake."

"What-?"

"I need to make a cake. Harlan. Now. Help me."

"But Adam, you hate cooking, or baking-"

"It's Nigel's birthday. He needs a cake. I need a cake."

"Can't you buy one?"

Adam could but - he shakes his head. "That's not special enough for him."

Harlan makes a dubious noise. "I don't know much about baking, Adam, maybe you could call someone else?”

“I don’t know anyone else-!” Panic rises in his voice again, countered by Harlan’s gentle hushing.

“You do. What about Beverly? You two seem good friends.”

“Beverly. Oh. Yes. You’re right.” The balloon of anxiety deflates in him: Beverly is very calm. They share a lab at work, and she never stresses Adam out. They’ve started hanging out fairly recently. “I should call her.”

“Do you want me to come help you-?"

"You already helped by suggesting I call Beverly. Thank you, Harlan." Adam frowns fiercely at the baking aisle.

Harlan sighs. "Happy to, Adam. Good luck then."

Beverly is Adam's next call. She listens intently to his explanation, then says, "Pick a box mix and look at the instructions, it will tell you what to buy. Don't forget twice as much icing as you think you need. That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you, Bev," he says dubiously.

"Do you want me to come meet you?" she asks. “You’re staying at Nigel’s at the minute, right?”

"I’m in Whole Foods right now," Adam says immediately, then adds, "please. Harlan can't bake."

"Okay, I can be there in half an hour. Does that give you enough time to get everything?"

"I need a gift - he wanted some new shirts."

Beverly laughs. "Of course he does. Do you know where you want to go?"

"Uh- I know some places he likes. Maybe you could help me-?"

"How could I pass that up?"

Nigel is famous for his shirts. Adam smiles at the phone, then frowns again. "We only have a half hour to shop, though, because we need time to make the cake."

"All right, I'll meet you at Rodd and Gunn in fifteen."

Adam hangs up and picks up a box of cake mix. "Chocolate?" he mutters to himself. He thinks chocolate will work.

A short while later, Beverly calls his name softly as she approaches him in the clothing store. Adam spins around, smiling when he sees her.

"Bev - hi." He accepts a gentle hug from her.

"I see you already did some shopping," she nods at the insulated reusable Whole Foods bag.

"I got cake ingredients, and candles."

"Good. We're gonna rock this. What shirt size does Nigel wear?"

"He's a medium tall," Adam says, looking around at the overwhelming choice. "I was thinking blue or dark, he likes blue."

"Ok, let's divide and conquer. You take that side, pick whichever ones might work, we'll look at them together."

He loves Bev's practicality. "Okay - nothing with stripes, he doesn't like boring."

"Trust me, I know." They both exchange a smile, and then Bev observes, "you seem stressed out, and you're not usually last minute."

"He didn't tell me it was his birthday," Adam mumbles.

"That's weird," Bev observes, unhelpfully, "Why not?"

"I don't know. Darko says he hates it."

"You know how to pick 'em, Raki."

Adam shakes himself. "I _do_. Go find shirts, please?"

She goes, and they reconvene ten minutes later, though Beverly's selection seems somewhat smaller than Adam's. Adam immediately discards anything that he himself might wear. He stops when Beverly holds up a dark blue shirt, evenly patterned with small five point stars.

"Yes, that's it," he breathes.

She gives him a smile. "Great. Anything else he might like? A book or, I don't know. Socks?"

"This is enough," Adam says. "We're going to look at the stars tonight."

"Maybe you could get something he likes for dinner."

Adam nods. "I will, I'll order something." He looks down at the shirt again. "I need to go buy this."

"Okay, leave me the groceries, I'll meet you at the door."

He hands over the bag and goes to the register, feeling a curl of relief. After, he goes back to Bev, and they hurry back to the apartment. Adam holds his breath as he unlocks the door, but Darko has managed to get Nigel out as promised.

"Okay," Beverly grabs a cloth and starts to wipe down the counters. "You need a bowl and stuff." Adam unpacks the bag neatly and stretches for a mixing bowl. "Have you done this before?" Bev asks.

Adam shakes his head.

"Okay. Well, let's get to it. Handwashing, first."

"I know that part, Beverly."

"I know you know. Get to it."

They both wash up and Beverly opens the box and bag of mix while Adam peers at the ingredients list and counts out eggs. "I looked up a frosting recipe online, I hope the cake cools in time to frost it."

"If not, we can use the powdered sugar on it," Beverly says practically, “or call it chocolate fudge cake.”

"I guess," Adam says dubiously.

"Come on, cheer up. Do you want to crack the eggs or should I?"

"I can do it." And he does, carefully, into a bowl like his mother always had. They add the eggs and melted butter to the mix and Adam beats it together carefully with a spatula.

Beverly laughs. "Look like you're having fun, Raki."

"I'm nervous though," Adam says faintly.

"It's just cake. Just wait till I make you lick the spatula."

"I can't do that-!"

Bev holds up a hand before he starts in on salmonella. "Okay, okay. Just pass me the tin." She sprays it liberally with cooking spray and then holds it out to Adam. "Just pour it in here and it's ready for the oven."

When it's in, he cleans up and then goes to his grocery bags to dig out the few birthday decorations he could find in the store. Bev pounces on them, snipping open the packaging and spreading them over the counter. Space themed, purely because it was the only boy-themed party stuff they had, different shades of blue with brightly colored spaceships and planets. Adam had only agonized over them being inaccurate for to minutes.

"These are cute! You even got bunting. Oh Adam, this is so sweet."

"I hope Nigel likes it," Adam murmurs.

"He'll love it. Let me pin these up, you go wrap his gift."

Adam glances at the clock. "All right, thank you Beverly." He'll have to check on her in a few minutes.

He wraps Nigel's shirt and writes him a card, remembering doing so for his father with Harlan's help. His father had always kept the cards tucked in a side drawer of his desk. Adam had found a stack of them there after he'd died. He still has them, though he's not sure why.

He forces himself to seal the envelope and tape it to the box so he can go help Beverly. She's looking thoughtfully at some balloons, a few blown up, others still limp on the counter amidst the napkins and paper plates. Adam takes the moment of distraction to go over and adjust the bunting slightly.

"Looking okay?" Bev checks.

"Yes, thank you. Should we start making the icing?" he says, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah. Maybe if we put the cake in the freezer for a bit when we get it out of the oven it'll cool down quicker. I saw it on Bake Off," she explains.

"If you say so." He's starting to feel nervous again. He gets his cellphone to see if Darko has messaged him. He should message Darko anyway. Or Nigel. But no, that might make Nigel want to come back early.

 _How long do we have, please_? he sends to Darko. Then he hurries back to the kitchen.

"Adam," Bev says, looking at the small white chocolate stars he selected to decorate, "I have a feeling you're not a sprinkling kind of guy."

"I was going to get the tweezers and sterilize them," he admits.

"Constellations?" she guesses.

"Just a few important ones."

She watches him for a minute, carefully nudging the first few stars into place.

“Cassiopeia,” she observes, sounding pleased.

“Yes – we were discussing it last night. He might not get it though.”

She smiles. "I think he's gonna love it. Anything else you want me to do?"

Adam's phone beeps. He checks the screen. _Another hour is all I can promise._

"Is the cake nearly done-?" he asks, panic rising in his voice.

"Three more minutes," Beverly soothes. "Come on, buddy. Let's make the frosting."

That is not quite as easy as Beverly makes it sound. The powdered sugar explodes when he turns on the whisk, making both him and Bev cough. He looks down at his shirt in dismay. Beside him, Bev starts to giggle.

"Stop," he grumbles.

"Your face!" She gets out chocolate and goes to melt it in the microwave. "That was so funny. Hang on, I'll get a cloth when I've done this."

Adam grimaces and turns the mixer on again, very slowly. Soon Bev joins him with the chocolate, and they carefully make the frosting and then clean up. Adam is wiping the counter down while Bev licks a whisk attachment.

Adam is trying not to make a face: at least it doesn't have raw egg in it this time.

"This is delicious, don't you wanna try some?"

"I will eat it on the cake," he says, but she tilts the whisk toward him and he swipes his finger gently across it.

It is good, she's right. He washes his hands and goes to check the cake in the freezer. It needs a little longer, so he goes to change his icing sugar dusted clothes while Bev makes tea.

He accepts a cup when he returns, breathing in the steam for a moment.

"Thank you for coming to help me," he says softly.

"It was fun," she replies. "Save me a piece of cake, though."

"You can stay-! Darko will want some too."

"You sure?" she asks.

"It's more like a party if there are friends."

"Well, okay. I might switch out this tea for a beer later, though."

"Thank you, Bev." He smiles, gaze snagging on her necklace for a moment: an abstract leaf-shape that reminds him of a half moon.

"Thank _you_ , kiddo."

Adam beams at her. "I'm not a kid, Bev."

"I'm five whole years older than you, let me milk it," she teases.

He smiles at her helplessly. "Fine. Milk it, just go check the cake again."

She does - they carefully cut it while it was still warm to make cooling easier, and it seems to have done the trick.

"All right, you're up Adam."

He makes a face, but picks up the bowl. The first mound of frosting makes Bev snigger again.

"I hate you," Adam tells her, struggling with the offset spatula.

"What? It looks questionable."

"It's chocolate." An over-enthusiastic scoop of the spatula sprays a little icing onto the counter, and Adam's hand. He grimaces again.

"It's my favorite emoji," Bev chuckles.

This time, Adam just glares. He likes the star emoji. He keeps going, and the frosting starts to look less suspect. Beverly eventually starts to act helpful again, turning the cake so he can frost the sides. It's a little messy, but could be worse. He smoothes it out the best he can and then starts placing stars.

"You don't need a photo-?" Bev asks, watching with interest when she's done the washing up.

He shakes his head. "These I can do from memory." He feels her watching him, but it doesn't matter.

"Want me to order some food?" She volunteers eventually.

He nods. "The menus are beside the knife block. Nigel likes Indian and Korean barbecue the best."

"Indian it is, he likes spicy right-?" Bev says, going to make the call.

"Yes, very spicy." Adam wrinkles his nose.

"Got it, do you want anything or you sticking with mac?"

"I will eat some naan," Adam promises. Nigel finally got him to try it a month or so ago.

"Okay, champ."

Adam finishes placing his stars in another moment. Then, he checks his cellphone - a message from Darko. They're on the way home. He puts candles in Nigel's cake, and blows up enough extra balloons that his head goes light while Beverly ties them up around the apartment. When footsteps sound at the end of the hall, both of them run to hide behind the kitchen island. Beverly is grinning the whole time.

Adam laughs, pleased. Then he claps a hand over his own mouth. Both he and Bev are breathlessly quiet as the door opens, the sounds of voices down the hall. And swearing, of course. But not the angry sort.

Bev holds up a hand counting down on her fingers as Nigel and Darko head toward the kitchen. _One... two..._

_Three._

" _Happy birthday!_ " they chorus, straightening up together.

Nigel jolts back against Darko, and then his face transforms from confusion to understanding. Adam watches him intently for signs of upset.

"Fucking hell, darling, you gave me a heart attack," he laughs.

"No I did not," Adam soothes, face heating slightly.

Nigel holds his arms out, his chiseled features warming with a smile. Adam goes to him immediately. "This is a surprise, gorgeous."

"Is it okay? Darko said you wouldn't want it, but -"

"It's fine, my love. It's fine." He brings his hands up to cup Adam's face.

Adam smiles up at him hopefully. "Beverly ordered you Indian. It's coming soon. And there is a cake for after."

"Cake?" Nigel's eyebrows raise.

Adam nods. "We made it. I hope it's good, it looks normal."

"You made me a cake." He sounds strange when he says it.

Adam bites his lip. "You like cake."

"I like cake, yes."

Adam glances at Darko for help.

"I told him," Darko admits, clapping Nigel on the shoulder. "Be nice."

"I'm being nice," Nigel protests. "I've got my angel here, food's on the way, you're a dirty liar but what's new, and-"

"And I'm here," Beverly interjects. "Being awesome."

"And Bev's here, being fucking awesome."

"I am not a dirty liar-"

"You drove us to fucking Harlem for a fake meeting."

"Our client didn't show-!"

Nigel gives him a skeptical look. Adam touches his waist to distract him. "What else would you like to do? It's your birthday."

Nigel pauses, looking faintly overwhelmed at the idea. "Well - let's see this cake, beautiful."

Adam goes to the fridge and lifts it out for Nigel to see.

"Adam," Nigel touches his arm, "darling..."

"You hate it?"

"No, I, I love it."

Adam makes himself look up. Nigel's eyes are glowing. He wraps Adam up in a tight hug.

"You're the best, angel."

"The best what?"

"Best boyfriend. Best baker, too."

"I'm not a good baker," Adam laughs softly.

"Fuck anyone who says you ain't."

"Wait until you try it," Adam laughs. He's pretty sure Nigel was waiting for that, because he shoos them all into the living room next, bringing with him a case of beers that everyone but Adam breaks into.

Glancing at where Bev is chattering to Darko, Nigel pauses with his hands on Adam's shoulders, tugging him round to face him.

"You worked so hard for me," he murmurs.

"It was only hard because I hadn't done it before, not because it was technically challenging."

"I love that you did it," Nigel murmurs, leaning in for a kiss.

"You do? You're not mad?" Nigel shakes his head, pressing his cheek against Adam's crown. Adam hugs him tightly. "When I was a kid, my dad would pretend we weren't doing anything special for my birthday, and when I came home from school there would always be a party - him and Harlan and maybe one or two of my friends from school." He sighs. "I didn't want you not to have a party."

"My father always had parties for me," Nigel whispers back. "Big fancy ones. I fucking hated them."

Adam bites his lip. "This one's not big or fancy."

"Good. Now come sit on my lap until the food comes," Nigel teases smoothly.

"Not in front of guests." Adam laughs.

"I'll behave, darling," Nigel promises.

"All right." They join Bev and Darko in the living room, who are bickering good naturedly over what to put on TV.

Bev offers Nigel the remote, Darko complains, and Adam just shakes his head.

"We're watching cooking shows," Nigel tells them simply. Adam hides a smile. It feels warm and comfortable when Nigel winds an arm around him and looks down. "You don't even need cooking shows, do you, angel? You're a cake expert now."

"Hardly," Adam chuckles. He kisses Nigel's cheek, and Nigel doesn't let him pull back.

"I've never had a birthday without drugs before," he admits mildly, suddenly. He doesn’t often talk about his past, and although Adam knows his history, glimpses like this always feel worth examining.

"How does it feel?" Adam murmurs.

"It feels good. Pleased I'll be able to remember it." He strokes Adam's curls. "Pleased I'll be able to remember all you do for me."

"You do plenty for me too," Adam says, eyes closing with pleasure.

"If giving you something to worry about it something you consider a favor, then yeah."

Adam hushes him with another kiss.

The door goes, and Darko gets up to go get the food, taking Nigel's wallet with him. Nigel doesn't say a word.

"Tonight, we can still see the stars, right?" Adam asks softly.

"After they leave, yeah. I'm all yours."

"Well of course, we can't all fit behind the telescope."

"You ought to sit in my lap for that part," Nigel whispers.

"I'll sit in your lap after that, too," Adam murmurs back.

Nigel grins a dirty grin down at him. Adam can't help but laugh. He'd never say no to that.

Beverly helps Darko spread the food out on the coffee table whilst Adam gets up to grab plates, to Nigel's dismay. Adam still doesn't like not to eat at the table, but the plates help. Bev playfully fights Nigel for naan, while Darko slyly changes the channel. Nigel pretends not to notice, a sure sign he's in a good mood.

Adam flushes with pleasure at the realization: he looks happy. He's been worried all day about that, but not anymore. They eat, and watch a movie, and talk. Adam is quiet, like he often is in a group. No one bothers him, but Nigel's hand finds his more often than not. They sit quietly touching.

"This is good food," Adam says, softly. He's eating chicken and naan, after months of encouragement.

"It is good food," Bev agrees happily.

"Proud of you," Nigel murmurs.

Adam flushes. "Are you nearly done?"

"Nearly," he smiles down at Adam.

"Then cake."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Adam brightens again. "And presents!"

Nigel laughs. "And presents."

"If you don't like it you can change it, I kept the receipt."

"All right, darling." Nigel nuzzles him. "I'm sure I will though. You've got impeccable fucking taste."

Adam hides a smile in his shoulder. He gets up to wash his hands and take the cake out of the fridge while the others finish eating. He hears Bev collecting plates and leftovers. He glances up and catches her smile.

"I'll put these in the dishwasher, Adam."

He pauses. "Let me."

Her brows raise, and then she tilts her head. "Got a system?"

"Yes, I do."

"All right." She hands over the plates, and watches intently as he stacks them. Adam knows she'll remember. He likes her a lot. He's glad they've become this close.

She had intimidated him a little at first. She's no-nonsense, touchy-feely, fond of eye contact. A little like Nigel, but gentler. He's never had a coworker that turned out to be a friend before. He thinks he likes it. He likes Bev in any case. And she's good to him when sometimes, other people might judge.

He lights the candles on the cake now after washing his hands – silver and blue to match the decorations - and Bev goes to douse the lights and gets out her phone for photos. Adam carefully carries the tray through to the living room.

Behind him, Bev starts to sing 'Happy Birthday', and he shyly joins in. So does Darko, after another moment. Nigel laughs, ears turning distinctly pink. They must match.

"Blow out the candles, Nigel," Adam laughs.

Nigel does, snickering. Bev takes a photo or two of the process. "Did you make a wish?" Darko asks dryly.

Nigel flips him off, still snickering.

"You did, didn't you?"

"I'm not about to tell you!"

"That means yes."

Adam sets the cake down and leans in to kiss his cheek. "It'll come true."

"You don't believe in wishes, beautiful."

"I don't need to," Adam tells him.

Nigel kisses him, and then accepts a knife to cut the cake. Beverly holds out plates for the slices, and Adam sets a fork on each. When they're all settled with a piece of cake, Bev is the first to pipe up, "God this is good."

It's rich. Adam takes small bites, avoiding most of the frosting, but picking off the stars with his fork to eat one by one. Nigel watches him fondly, and Adam watches him back.

"It's fucking good, darling." Nigel says this around his last bite of cake.

"Good!" Adam flushes with pleasure. "If you want more sweets, I can make them more often," he offers.

"Only if you want to, darling."

Adam blushes. He does. "I saw a recipe for muffins. For breakfast."

"Aww, muffin," Nigel winks. Adam pauses, and then laughs, squirming when Nigel gently tickles him. "I'll have you for breakfast any day," he whispers, not so quietly.

Adam bats him lightly.

Nigel catches his hand and kisses his palm. "You mentioned presents?"

"Oh! Yeah- well. Just one."

"I'll get it," Bev offers."

Adam beams, still caught around the waist by strong arms. "Thank you!"

"Hey, I'm very invested in this present too," she jokes.

"Bev helped me pick," Adam tells Nigel seriously.

"Then thank you to Bev for helping," Nigel grins at her before refocusing. He starts to open the paper carefully. Adam approves, though it seems out of character for Nigel. When he slides the shirt out, his smile goes warm and secretive. "This looks exactly like me, doesn't it, Darko?"

"Dark and mysterious? Absolutely." His tone is utterly dry.

Nigel chuckles. "Not quite." He shakes the shirt out and beams softly. "This is perfect for tonight, isn't it?"

"Tonight-?"

"You, me, and a telescope, right?"

"Yes, but won't you be wearing pajamas?"

"Do I ever?" Nigel laughs, and Bev and Darko simultaneously groan.

Adam's ears heat up. "When it's _cold_ , Nigel."

Nigel quirks a brow. "I'm Romanian."

"What does that have to do with anything? This is _New York_."

"I think he's calling us wimps," Bev puts in.

"He is," Darko confirms, lighting a cigarette and passing Nigel the pack. The two New Yorkers and the two Romanians exchange nearly identical longsuffering looks.

Nigel holds his cigarette aloft as he pulls Adam gently into his side. "Thank you for my shirt, beautiful."

"You're welcome," Adam murmurs.

Nigel angles for a kiss. It's slow and gentle, which is not entirely what Adam wants, though he realizes they still have guests.

"I fucking love you, Adam Raki," Nigel whispers.

"I love you too."

"Aww," Bev says, while Darko rolls his eyes.

Adam wants to laugh even as he's blushing. He feels good, cozied up to Nigel, close and relaxed. It's as good as he can remember feeling.

He watches the movie absently, fingers skimming Nigel's. Nigel lets him play with them. He brushes his nose into Adam's curls and sighs. It's not difficult to notice the moment that Bev and Darko come to a consensus to leave.

"I'm exhausted, and I've got a lecture tomorrow morning. I better get going." Bev stretches. Adam obediently pops up to walk her to the door.

"I should go too," Darko mumbles.

Adam looks up at him. "Thank you for helping me today."

"That's all right, Adam. Anytime." He looks a touch uncomfortable.

Adam bites his lip and looks to Nigel again.

"He's not used to people being nice to him," Nigel explains, and he touches Darko's shoulder with a faint grin. "Go on, fuck off."

"Fuck off, Darko," Adam echoes, feeling his cheeks flame. Darko goes with a shout of laughter instead.

Nigel is chuckling too as he closes the door after them. "Good job, angel, you made his night."

"Oh, well. Good." Adam grins. Then he steps closer to Nigel. "We're alone now."

"Does that mean it's time for another present?" Nigel grins.

"Well," Adam pretends to think, "the optimal time for star viewing is several hours away." Then before Nigel can put in his lewd rejoinder, Adam frowns. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

Nigel sighs. "I told you. It was always made into a big deal without my consent, and it was never really about me."

"But - you would have just let me ignore it?"

"I... shouldn't have."

"I mean - it's not that you shouldn't but. I think I would have been sad if you'd lied." He touches Nigel's chest. "I should have asked, too."

"It's normally something that comes up in casual conversation. I avoid the subject." Nigel shrugs.

"No more surprises, please," Adam says softly.

"I'm sorry, love."

"Me too. You're not mad about the surprise, are you?" Adam asks softly.

"No, darling. I could never be." His fingers drift up to Adam's hair. "I didn't want to say anything, but I think you missed a little powdered sugar..."

"Wh- in my hair?" He flushes immediately.

"Come let me wash it for you."

A pause, and then a smile: Nigel often coaxes Adam into baths and showers. Adam has never regretted saying yes.

In the bathroom, Nigel turns on the water and starts to strip off his own shirt with a hum. Adam leans against the sink for a moment, watching. He grins when Nigel catches his eye.

"You're doing it again," he tells him.

"What's that?"

"Luring me into the shower."

"I like seeing you wet and naked. Also, you like to be clean. It's multitasking." Nigel's eyes gleam.

"I like multitasking a _lot_." Adam agrees, with a smirk.

Nigel smirks back. "Please, my darling, get undressed for me; let me show you how well I can multitask."

Adam can do that. He folds his clothes up and rubs his arms against a chill while Nigel tests the water and then pushes the door wide.

"After you."

Under the water, Nigel's hands skim Adam's hips. He nestles up behind him, mouth mapping the backs of Adam's shoulders. It feels good. Nigel always feels so good. Strong and calloused and only as gentle as Adam needs him to be.

"This is an odd way of washing hair," Adam observes, smiling.

"I'm an odd fucking guy."

"That's true. So am I."

"Oh, I know that, gorgeous."

A little well of self-consciousness opens up in Adam, and he bites his lip.

"I _love_ it," Nigel says, watching him closely.

"Thank you." He nudges him. "Don't stop kissing me, please."

"Well, you keep talking."

"You were kissing my neck, that doesn't impede conversation."

"Fine, I'll put my mouth back to use then." Adam giggles a bit when Nigel pinches him lightly. His fingers soothe the skin immediately, small circles. "I love you, Adam Raki."

"Oh," Adam breathes. "That kind of use?"

"Unless you object."

"No, I think - think you should say it again."

Nigel noses behind his ear, a smile in his voice. "I love you."

Adam sighs and leans back into him. "I love you too, Nigel."

"Good. Good." He cradles him close under the stream of water. His kisses dot the skin of Adam's neck.

"Nice," Adam whispers.

"I hope so," Nigel says. "I don't want to stop."

"I don't want you to."

Nigel's hands skim up his chest in reply. Adam shivers a little at his purposeful path. Fingers find his nipples, always sensitive.

"Nigel," he whispers, arching.

"I know you like this."

"Yes, yeah..."

"So do I."

"That's a relief."

“Would you rather have my mouth, angel?"

"Not - I like you touching me."

"I'll touch you all over, then."

"Okay," Adam laughs softly. He holds himself still, quivering slightly, as Nigel proceeds to do it. First pinching and rubbing at his nipples and over his chest. Adam lets himself be cradled. Makes small, encouraging noises.

The fingers soon spread to his chest and belly. Nigel is warm and solid against his back, crowding him against the tile has his hand creeps further down. The water mists and runs down their shoulders.

"Nigel, please," Adam whispers.

"Shh, gorgeous. I'll take care of you."

Still, a little cry escapes him when Nigel's hand curls around his cock, still a little soft, sensitive. Nigel is gentle. He kisses Adam's neck; a little ways down his spine. When he presses back against him, Adam can feel his hardness; the unique tension in his stomach. Nigel is so beautiful. Adam wants to look at him.

He nudges his hand away and turns; tips his chin up. "Let me."

"Let you what, gorgeous?"

"Touch you now."

"If you want."

Adam smiles, hands mapping his furry chest. He leans up to kiss him. He hums against his lips. It feels good under the water, touching him, knowing him. Listening to his breath and the water. They're some of his favorite sounds, better than white noise. Nigel in his space has always been better than he ever expected.

He winds his arms around his neck slowly, sighing. He leans his cheek against his shoulder. Nigel's calloused hands stroke up his back. Their cocks rub together, softer than a touch.

Adam sighs. "Nigel?"

"Yes, angel, I'm here."

"What would you like to do?" Adam whispers.

"Plenty," Nigel laughs.

"First?"

"Wash your hair, still."

"Okay." Adam laughs. He turns around again. It's entirely too relaxing to feel Nigel's slippery fingers moving through his foamy hair, everything tranquil and warm. He applies gentle pressure to Adam's scalp, and he sighs.

"Getting longer. Want it to look like mine?" he teases, voice a low burr.

Adam shakes his head slowly. "Just busy."

"Mm, I know that." He tugs on a curl. "I like it, though."

"Good." Adam smiles at the ceiling. The warm water trickling through the strands feels good. "Happy birthday," he whispers.

"It really fucking is," Nigel whispers back.

They grin at one another, and Adam lets the last of the suds sluice down his shoulders as he turns. "Can I do yours now?"

"If you like, angel."

"I would."

It's harder for him, with Nigel taller. But not impossible. And loves the silky feel of it. Nigel chuckles every now and then when Adam struggles to reach. Adam sighs at him and Nigel bites his lip to stop.

"Sorry, love."

"No you're not," Adam laughs.

"Well, a little."

"That sounds more likely."

He likes the laugh Nigel gives. He likes the way Nigel leans into him. He likes everything about him.

"Nigel, are you ready to get out soon?" he whispers.

"Sure, angel."

Adam is ready to be in their bed. They wash up and turn off the shower, and Adam follows Nigel into the bedroom in a towel. Nigel, as usual, doesn't even bother with the towel. He's scrubbing his hair absently with his instead, water running down his back. Adam wishes in a way that it would stay that way. He leans in and touches a few drops. Like diamonds - or stars. If Adam tries hard enough, he can pick out Cassiopeia.

Nigel lets him look. Adam steps closer. He kisses his back gently, a droplet of water bursting against his lips, spreading.

Nigel shifts slightly, steadying his stance. He sighs when Adam presses closer, hands on his hips. "I can feel you, angel. You're so warm."

"The water on your back is cold," Adam whispers, lapping at another drop.

"I know. Do that again?"

Adam does, smiling, almost shy. Nigel shivers lightly. Adam drags the tip of his nose down his spine. He smiles to do it.

"Sweetheart," Nigel whispers, "come to bed with me."

Adam nods. He hums when Nigel twists and kisses him softly. He senses he's about five seconds away from carrying him over to the bed.

Turns out it's less. Adam squeaks when he finds himself airborne. They're both laughing when Nigel lies him down and climbs on top. Nigel kisses his cheeks and nose. Then lets himself be steered into a proper kiss. He lets his weight down a bit.

Adam lets himself bend around him, sprawled easy beneath him, enjoying the pressure. Sometimes he needs it, but it always feels good. Nigel's damp hair tickles his forehead as he bends to kiss him. Adam feels him getting hard.

Between the cradle of their hips, their cocks rub and slide with their movements. The tingle spreads across his skin from his core. Adam arches; lets out a little gasp.

"So good, Nigel."

"Yeah? What do you want, darling?" He's rocking carefully, hot and powerful.

Adam lets his head fall back, considering. "It's _your_ birthday," he reminds him.

Nigel laughs. "I know."

"You should pick."

Nigel smiles indulgently down at him.

"We could use a toy or something," he muses, "stand on our heads."

Adam bites his lip. "Or I could fuck you, Nigel," he says.

A little burst of breath at that, which he thinks is positive.

"Yeah, that - yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Good," Adam replies, reaching down to stroke him gently.

Nigel presses their lips together once more with abandon. He's always a dirty kisser, but he seems desperate now. Adam likes it plently; likes knowing he caused it. His own arousal is not quiet. He's never been able to hold back.

"Nigel, what position do you want to do?"

"Angel," Nigel groans.

"Yes?" Adam smiles at him patiently.

"F-from behind," Nigel finally says.

The words, and the resulting mental images, trigger a little shiver in Adam and he nods.

"Good, from behind. I like that one. Would you like me to prepare you first?"

"Fucking, Christ. No, I just want your cock."

Adam frowns slightly.

"Angel, what is it?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, darling." Tone decisive and movements fluid, Nigel flips over, stretches for the lube.

Adam moves in turn: despite any reservations he has, he trusts Nigel, and he _wants_ him above anything else. He wants this to be what Nigel wants, Nigel, who's kneeling up to face him and pumping the lube onto his fingers, before wrapping a hand around Adam with a heartfelt kiss.

Adam lets out a gasp: the squeeze is perfect.

"Nigel," he groans it against his mouth as they part.

"You're all wet now, angel. Now put it in me."

"Put it- Nigel-" Adam is often rendered speechless by Nigel's blunt turns of phrase.

" _Fuck_ me, gorgeous."

"Yes - just, turn over." It comes out mostly as an order, but Nigel always likes that, doesn't he?

At Adam's words, he flips gracefully back to his hands and knees, his slick hand reaching back to swipe the excess between his cheeks, lingering briefly. Moaning softly at the sight, Adam just looks him over for a moment, all full of muscles and scars.

"Wow," he murmurs.

"Adam," Nigel complains, weakly.

"Sorry, I - yes." He places his hands on the small of Nigel's back, pressing until they're level.

He strokes the golden skin, settling into place. With his thumbs guiding the head of his cock, it's easy to push into Nigel, even though it's so tight it steals his breath.

"Nigel!" he gasps.

"Adam, fuck-"

"Does it feel all right?"

"Yes fuck-" a little laugh, Nigel turning his cheek against his forearms where they're braced in the sheets. "Yes darling - go on, you can move however you want, I'll tell you if I need you to stop."

"Thank you, Nigel," he whispers.

Another stifled little laugh at that. "Adam, you're too good. Come on love."

Nodding, Adam tucks his chin down and flexes his hips. He has to close his eyes against the feeling; control his breathing as his hips jolt forward faster of their own accord. "Oh-"

The clutch of Nigel's body is intense, even the way it responds to Adam's rocks, squeezing around him, pulling him faster. The rhythm he picks up is accompanied by Nigel's soft swears.

"Adam, _fuck_ , darling that's - perfect -"

Adam bites his lip, thrusting again. It is perfect.

"You are so _tight_ around me," he whispers, and Nigel groans.

"Angel, please keep talking."

"I will, I'm just - you're- this feels-" he can't help stumbling over the words. Finally, he gets out, "Really good."

"Fucking incredible," Nigel groans. He arches his back even more, pushing back into Adam.

That's bewitching too; Adam can't stop watching the way his body swallows him. He's such a beautiful man, and Adam loves the way he uses his body. He's holding onto the small of Nigel's back so tightly now, thumbs pushing together, fingers pressing pale lines into the tan skin of Nigel's hips. Adam feels bigger like this, more aware of Nigel's narrowness. It's oddly gratifying. He knows he's not stronger, but he doesn't have to be. Nigel yields for this with low, shaking breaths, swearing soft and constant under his breath.

"Adam, faster."

Adam gasps a little at his writhing and picks up his pace, the sensation startling a moan out of him that Nigel echoes.

"Fuck, Adam," he hisses. "You feel like nothing on Earth. Fuck me harder, gorgeous. Give it to me."

Eagerly complying, Adam puts more weight into his hands and lets his hips snap faster. He moans again: he loves doing this to Nigel.

Judging by the way Nigel is letting his knees slide wider on the sheets, belly dipping and ass tilting up, he's enjoying himself too. Adam recognizes the posture from when he's the one underneath. The way his voice is strained and soft.

"Adam, _fucking hell_."

That always means enjoyment. Adam keeps going, his own panting breaths uncontainable.

"Nigel," he gasps.

"Fuck, _yeah_ , gorgeous-"

Brow drawn in concentration, hands still pressing white marks, Adam fucks him faster. His teeth bare with the effort, thighs burning, pressure building in his core at the constant sheathing squeeze around his length. But he keeps going, because Nigel is moaning now, the muscles in his back all standing out, his broad shoulders corded with tension. He's bridging up and up, hair hanging forward, and Adam wishes he could see his face.

"Nigel - I want to move?"

Nigel groans feelingly. "All right, angel."

He sounds a little reluctant, but when Adam withdraws, he soon twists onto his back. Adam's eyes drift to his cock, deeply flushed and visibly wet, and he wets his lips compulsively.

"Nigel - can I put my mouth on you? Just for a minute?"

"What a fucking question. Fuck, baby, yes," he drawls the words, smile dozy and crooked.

As Nigel's hand slips into his hair, Adam's ducks his head eagerly, lapping up the underside of his hot length before taking him wetly into his mouth. Keeping a hand on Nigel's thigh, his knee nudging Adam's shoulder, Adam takes him in as deep as he can. He immediately moans low and unselfconscious around his mouthful: he can easily get lost in this, even without Nigel's responses, though they are as gratifying as they are hot.

Adam loves the way he tugs at his hair, especially. He always steers Adam exactly how he wants him, and Adam loves that too. Strangely, he feels more in control when Nigel holds him where he wants him; encourages him with his purring words and vocalizations.

"... the most perfect thing," he's breathing, "that fucking mouth..."

Even so, Adam needs little encouragement. Bobbing his head with enthusiasm, he can feel the muscles in Nigel's thighs tensing and quivering in turn, and he can taste when he gets close.

"Adam, wait," Nigel gasps, "I need you to fuck me again - just, I want you inside me when I come, gorgeous."

"I know," Adam breathes after he pulls off, fumbling back to his knees and wiping his mouth.

Nigel pulls his legs back against his chest, hands hooking against the back of his thighs as if to present himself. The sight of his lean, scarred body, and the vulnerable pink of his hole and perineum, punches Adam with want.

He's so close, he can feel himself dripping with it. Girding himself against it, he takes himself in hand and pushes back inside with one smooth thrust, jaw slack against the feeling. Nigel doesn't take his eyes off him, and so Adam doesn't feel self-conscious about staring back like he has with other partners.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, gorgeous," Nigel gets out between harsh breaths, "but I hope it never runs out of fucking karmic juice."

Adam doesn't really believe in karma, but he does believe that Nigel deserves him.

"I love you," he breathes.

"And I fucking love you, Adam. Until the oceans run dry and the sun disappears."

Adam is too focused on his movements to argue. Besides, he recognizes romance when he hears it; Nigel's own special brand of it. Setting his jaw, he braces his hands on the mattress by Nigel's shoulders and drives his hips harder and quicker, chasing the pleasure he had felt before, and the way Nigel had sounded just moments ago. He watches his face as he does it, the slow slackening of his mouth.

Hand slipping to his cock, Nigel strokes quickly in time, and its mere seconds before he's swearing creatively; shaking convulsively around Adam's cock. The squeeze is intense, too much for Adam to withstand. He finally squeezes his eyes shut and shoves in one more time.

Nigel's movements stutter, and they both issue twin groans of relief, Nigel's release painting his hand and belly as Adam strokes through his own orgasm in a rush. Then, shaking, he presses his forehead to Nigel's shoulder and waits for the adrenaline to subside. Both of them are breathing hard, Nigel's arms folding around Adam's back. Adam sinks happily into them.

"Darling, you had me seeing fucking stars," Nigel sighs, when he's caught his breath.

Adam makes a satisfied noise. "Well, that's only fair."

"Is it now?"

"It is. Because that way, I won't have to wake you up at two in the morning to see them."

Nigel chuckles at that. "I'd get up at two in the morning for you anytime. It certainly has its merits."

Adam wrinkles his nose. "Are you talking about sex now?" he laughs.

"Yes darling, I'm talking about sex."

Nigel kisses his brow, and Adam tips his head up to get a real kiss. "Does this mean you don't like star watching?"

"I like that too. I like anything if it's with you."

Adam beams softly at that. "Me too, Nigel. Next time, let's bake the cake together too."

"That sounds great. Birthday cake for breakfast tomorrow?"

Adam knows he's joking, but he still tuts.

"It's not good for you."

"Of course it is. It makes me happy." He kisses Adam again, beseeching this time. " _You_ make me happy."

"Does that mean I'm good for you?"

"Gorgeous, that is absolutely never in question." He takes a deep breath, and leans up to kiss Adam, letting their bodies slip apart as he shifts slightly. "I am, however, now going to do something bad for me."

"What's that?" Adam asks sleepily.

"Smoke a cigarette," Nigel leans for the bedside.

"Outside," Adam reminds him.

"Angel," Nigel complains, "it's my birthday."

"I'll come with you," Adam promises.

"All right, all right. You'll get the telescope set up? Is it time now?"

Adam looks at the bedside clock - a NASA special edition - and nods.

"It should be. Let's go."

"I'm right behind you, angel."

They pull on clothes - in Nigel's case, boxers and nothing else - and head outside, Adam hoiking his equipment with him and Nigel only slightly delayed making more tea.

Adam sets up the telescope, looking over his shoulder at the sound of a lighter.

"You said you wanted me to sit in your lap."

"I do. I'll smoke it quick," Nigel promises.

Adam sips his tea, waiting. It's perfect, just how he likes it.

"Thank you for this," he says, cupping the mug in his palms to savour the warmth. It's temperate out here in LA, but the evenings can get chilly.

After smoking his cigarette down to the filter in three puffs, Nigel crushes out his butt into the ashtray on the balcony table.

"Need warming up?" he offers innocently.

"No, I'm okay," Adam says absently.

"Adam," Nigel murmurs, hand curling around his shoulder as he leans down to nuzzle his ear. "Say yes, and you can sit in my lap."

"Oh!" Adam sets his tea down hastily. "I want that, I didn't know you were done!"

"I'm all yours, gorgeous."

Happily, Adam seats himself on Nigel's knee once he's settled in the patio chair, the both of them getting comfortable and arranging Adam's notebook computer and journal on the little table before he guides the scope closer.

"Tell me if you see Cassiopeia, won't you darling?" Nigel murmurs.

"I'll find it for you, Nigel," Adam smiles. "And you can tell me the story you know about it."

"I'll do that, beautiful." Nigel kisses his neck, and it makes Adam shiver.

"Happy birthday," he whispers. "Was it a good one?"

"It was the best birthday I've ever had," Nigel says, honestly.

"Good," Adam whispers. He smiles, and Nigel smiles back, and then lightly squeezes him.

"Go on, gorgeous. You do your work. I'm at my leisure."

So is Adam. He tilts his eye to the scope, and then he sees stars too. Stars all around him, and Nigel at his back. Adam thinks he's finally starting to understand the merits of being poetic. And as long as he has Nigel around, he'll have plenty of help.


End file.
